


Mother's Day

by Danii_Girl



Series: Mother's Day [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Ashton, Daddy Calum, Daddy Luke, Daddy Michael, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danii_Girl/pseuds/Danii_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to make mother’s day special for you the boys enlist in the help of their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calum

Calum was excited for mother’s day this year. It was the first year that both the kids were old enough to help him make the day special for you. This year Calum was set on making breakfast for you and the kids were willing to help.

You were an early riser which meant Cal had to get the kids up early too. Your daughter woke up with ease, eager to help her daddy. Your son was another story.

“You have to wake up Monkey,” Calum said, referring to his son with the nickname you had given him at birth.

With both of the kids awake, they found themselves in the kitchen. Calum knew how to navigate the kitchen for dinner purposes but breakfast was something he knew very little about. There was never time for breakfast with your guys’ busy schedules.

“Let’s make pancakes!” your daughter squealed.

“Sounds good, but you have to be quiet remember.”

Pancakes sounded like an easy venture. Your daughter quickly found a simple chocolate chip recipe online and thankfully all the ingredients were in the house. With the kids in charge of combining the ingredients into the mix, Cal worked on heating the stove.

When it was time to pour the mix into the pan Calum took control of the situation. The mixture was clumpy-it definitely didn’t look right. None of them had ever tried to make pancakes before so they went for it.

The first batch of pancakes didn’t cook. The mixture was too thick and the pan wasn’t hot enough. The result, uncooked pancakes. The second batch wasn’t much better. Calum had turned up the heat on the stove and this time the pancakes burned.

“I didn’t even know you could burn pancakes,” your daughter chuckled.

“Your mom is going to be up any minute. We need to figure this out,” Calum groaned.

All he wanted was to make your day special. He wanted you to have the best day just like you always gave him for father’s day. That’s the trouble with mother’s day though, the mother isn’t running it.

After a third failed attempt, your son ventured into the kitchen cabinets to try to find your recipe book. The three of them knew you had to have had a simpler recipe somewhere. Instead of finding the familiar purple book, your son came back holding a box.

“Look daddy, this has a pancake on it!”

Your son was holding the key to the problem. Instant pancake mix.

Ten minutes later, a stack of pancakes sat on a plate. While the kitchen was still a disaster Calum was relieved to have completed his goal. He followed his kids up the stairs, making sure your breakfast didn’t end up all over the floor before you got to see it.

You pretended to be asleep when you heard their steps getting closer. Your bedroom door squeaked open and soon you were being attacked by your two kids. Your daughter adjusted your pillows so that Calum could set down the plate of pancakes.

“Did we surprise you momma?” your son asked.

“Yes you did,” you smiled.

The four of you sat on your bed and ate the pancakes until their was nothing left on the plate. With no food left, the kids abandoned your side in search of something else to eat leaving you and Cal alone.

“Thanks love,” you said.

“Anything for you,” he whispered, pecking your cheek. “Just don’t go into the kitchen until I have it properly cleaned.”


	2. Ashton

Ashton was always lavishing you with gifts of endearment. He took pride in surprising you on the most random of days with tokens of his love. When holidays came around Ashton would get stressed over what to get you next. As the years went by he struggled more and more on what to get you, having bought you everything already.

Typically he’d go all out for mother’s day. He’d boughten you all the mother’s day jewelry there was to buy, he’d taken you to the spa, and he even gave you another baby one year. With three kids now well into their childhood years, it was time to let them aid him in his mother’s day plans.

Ashton figured the two boys would be making something in their classes so he let his daughter decided on what to get you.

“I want to get her flowers,” the nine year old declared.

After explaining to the boys what the plan was the four of them headed out to the local flower store. His daughter had printed out a plethora of images of what kind of flower she wanted to be in the bouquet. Ashton knew this was going to take awhile.

The store was busy. Ashton parked the car a couple rows away from the shop and ushered his children through the busy lot. Somewhere along the line his youngest son escaped from his hand, making his way to a patch of grass a store away from the flower shop.

“Look daddy,I found flowers!” his son exclaimed.

“Hey he did,” his other son said. “Now we don’t have to go to the flower shop!”

His sons managed to find themselves in a patch of dandelions, eagerly plucking the flowers from the ground. By the time Ashton and his daughter made it over to the patch of grass the boys had several dandelions in their little hands.

“Those can’t go in my bouquet!” his daughter whined.

“Yes, they can, right daddy?” his youngest son questioned.

With the three kids on the brink of a fight, Ashton needed to think up a quick solution. Seeing as the dandelions had already been ripped from the grass, Ashton had no choice but to incorporate them into the kid’s mother’s day gift somehow.

“All right, the boys can make their bouquets out of dandelions and whatever else they find in the flower store and you, my princess, can still pick out yours. Sound good?”

The four of them spent the next hour inside the quiet flower shop. The florist was eager to help the kids out which made things easier for Ashton. In the end, the boys ended up pairing their dandelions with orange roses while his daughter created a colorful bouquet.

On mother’s day, the three of them presented their gifts to you with excitement. Each bouquet was housed in a gorgeous vase. The vases represented each of the children’s favorite colors and a bow around them signified yours.

“I love them,” you gushed, each of your children smiling at you.

You put all three vases around the house before you even noticed a bouquet of flowers located on the kitchen counter. Twenty-four red roses sat in a crystal vase, a card peaking out from the side. The card was from Ashton, proclaiming how honored he was to have you be the mother of his children.

“You can never have too many flowers, right?” Ashton whispered into your ear, his arms wrapping around your waist.

“Not when they’re from my four favorite people,” you grinned.


	3. Luke

Luke loved mother’s day. It was the one day of the year that he could thank you for giving him two beautiful son without sounding too cheesy. With that said, Luke always pulled out all the stops to honor you.   
This year would be no different. In fact, Luke felt like this year was even more special considering it was your tenth mother’s day celebration. He knew he had to get you something wonderful this year but he wanted the boy’s help too.

“I’m going to take the boys out for a while. Is that all right?” he asked.

“Just feed them lunch before you get home,” you shouted from elsewhere in the house.

Luke headed over to the mall with his two sons. Brightly colored posters hung in almost every store of the mall, reminding shoppers of the special holiday. With each sign they passed Luke grew more anxious. This had to be the perfect gift.

“Daddy, let’s go in there!” his youngest son shouted, pointing to the vibrant candy store a few steps away.

“We have to get mommy something first,” Luke said. “We’ll get candy before we leave.”

Luke and the boys spent the next hour wandering around the mall trying to find you something. So far all that had been bought was a teddy bear and a giant bag of candy. His youngest son was a good convincer. By the time they had reached the food court another half hour was lost.

“We really need to find something for you mom, boys.”    
“We already walked the whole mall,” his eldest son whined.

There was one store the three of them hadn’t ventured in to. Luke was hoping he could find something else for you but his luck ran short. After lunch, he escorted the boys into the grand jewelry boutique located at the back of the mall. 

The employees at the store gave the three of them odd looks. The man at the front wouldn’t take his eyes off the boys. This is why Luke hated coming in here. As if his appearance was any indication of the amount of money he was willing to pay for a girl like you.

After browsing around, Luke settled on a charm bracelet. Since he knew you were going to want to customize it, he picked out only two charms. The initials of each of your son’s names. It was perfect.

“I love it,” you gushed, when you finally got to see this year’s mother’s day gift.

“It took him forever to pick out,” your eldest complained.

“It needed to be perfect,” Luke said, feeling stupid for defending himself against his son.

“As long as it’s from my three favorite boys, I don’t care what it is.”

“I told you we could have got her candy!” your youngest shouted.


	4. Michael

The good thing about having two little girls is that they were always willing to make something. The bad thing about having two litter girls is that they always wanted to make something.

Michael never understood why you complained so much when the girls wanted to do arts and crafts. You always reminded him that he never saw the mess that was made, but that was about to change.

With mother’s day around the corner Michael knew he wanted the girls to do something for you. After last year’s ordeal of losing one of the girls in the grocery store Michael was a bit apprehensive about taking the girls shopping with him. Instead, he decided to have them do what they do best, make you something.

Before you left to run errands, Michael had gone out to get the proper supplies for arts and crafts time. He was so busy setting up the paint he neglected to hear his two daughters enter the kitchen.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” his three year old asked.

“You guys are going to paint somethin’ for mommy.”

With everything set up Michael focused his attention on getting the girls ready. He made sure to cover they’re clothing, remembering all the complaints you muttered when you held paint time for them. Once that was done each of the girls grabbed a paint brush and started painting.

“Is this for mother’s day?” his five year old questioned.

“Yeah, so you have to make it extra special,” he smiled.

After what seemed like forever the girls had each finished their paintings. Despite Michael’s attempts at protecting their clothing and the furniture, paint still found its way off the paper. His youngest had managed to turn her hands green, opting for her hands instead of the giant paint brush. As if that wasn’t bad enough, she managed to touch not only her sister but every inch of the round coffee table in the kitchen.

“Bumble bee,” Michael groaned. “You made a mess.”

“Sorry daddy,” she giggled.

While the eldest took care of cleaning up her younger sister and herself, Michael focused on scrubbing the green paint out of the table. He had managed to get it all cleaned up and everything put away moments before you walked in, keeping everything a surprise.

The girls presented their paintings to you on the morning of mother’s day. You were nearly brought to tears at your youngest’s very abstract painting and your eldest’s portrait of you with very kind words misspelled around it. You were even more amazed at Michael’s ability to host and clean up the girl’s art and crafts time.

“Mommy’s going to put these up on the fridge,” you grinned. The girls watched you delicately hang their paintings on the fridge before they retreated back to the television, leaving you and Michael alone in the kitchen. “So how’d you get the green paint off of her hands?” you questioned.

Michael was taken aback, “How did you know there was green paint everywhere?”

“Lucky guess.”

“Are you forgetting I’ve spent years getting hair dye out of clothing items,” he teased. “But washable paint makes things a lot easier.”

“Funny,” you laughed.

“So now that we know I can handle the girls when they want to paint,” Michael paused. “Can we have another?”


End file.
